Ceramic matrix composites are increasingly employed in harsh environments. Environments such as gas turbines subject the ceramic matrix composite to intense heat and pressures resulting in mechanical and thermal stresses which can shorten the service life of the composite. A ceramic matrix composite exhibiting improved durability to harsh operating environments in comparison to the prior art would be desirable in the art.